USUK Mini Stories
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Beberapa cerita singkat tentang England dan America. Hehe... Enjoy!
1. My UK

**A/N** : Just a silly drabble~ Enjoy ^w^

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** Hint of USxUK Sho-Ai~ X3, OOCness

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My UK

"England, aku tahu kau pasti menderita…" ujar Francis tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu England.

England kebingungan, tetapi dalam lain sisi ia juga merasa terganggu dengan ucapan France, "Apa maksudmu, _baka_?"

France menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih berat, membuat England lebih bingung dan terganggu lagi, "Hei, _wine-yaro_! Apa maksud—?"

"Yo France! UK' mana?" sapa America yang tiba-tiba datang dengan ceria.

"U… UK? Tumben banget dia manggil aku begitu…" batin England, alias UK (_United Kingdom_). Sebenarnya, selama ini belum ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu sih.

"Aih, _mon cher_, dia tepat di sampingku," ujar France sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

England lalu maju dan bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau apa, _git_?"

"Ah! My UK!" seru America yang lalu berlari ke arah England dan memeluknya.

England merasa panik, "G… Git! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya marah, walau lebih tepatnya malu.

"Aah… My UK(e)~ Aku sudah ga tahan pengen 'itu'," ujar America sambil nyengir nakal.

England mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, "Ap-Apa maksudmu, _git_? Hei! Ngapain kamu maju-maju? Ja-JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAAAN!" teriak England histeris saat America membopongnya dan membawanya… hmm… ke mana kalian bisa menebak kan? ;)

France yang melihat kepergian mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kasihannya _Angleterre_ jadi _uke_-nya America terus-terusan," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Fufufu… semoga mereka menikmatinya~"

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N** : Okeeh… Drabble singkat… Hehehe… Ada _quote_ iseng dari para fans kalo England itu "Uke-nya dunia". Why? UK = Uke (_Cara bacanya_) Hehehe… Saya yakin pasti sudah ada yang tahu karena hal ini cukup mendunia –_dihajar Iggy_- tapi… _hope you enjoy this fict_! X3

_P.S._ Sepertinya saya dapet ide untuk 1 drabble lagi. Akan dipost secepatnya X3


	2. UK? No, US!

A/N : Another silly drabble. Hehe..

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OOCness~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UK'? No, US'!

"Yo, Iggy!" sapa America sambil menepuk (_baca:memukul_) punggung England, membuatnya terjatuh karena kaget.

"Apaan sih kau, _git_?" seru England marah.

America langsung panik dan tidak sengaja memakai aksen asli negaranya, "_Oh my_! _You 'kay_?" tanyanya sambil membantu England berdiri.

Di pihak lain, England malah _blushing_, "Apah? (Oh) My UK? Hei! Aku bukan milikmu, US!" seru England marah, tidak sengaja menggunakan nama America yang pendek.

Di lain pihak lagi, America juga jadi marah, "Apaah? '_You ass'_? Jadi begitu caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman bodoh.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N** : Ternyata pelafalan nama mereka bisa buat mainan. Wakakaka… -_dibalang ember_-

Sementara drabble hanya ada 2, tidak menutup kemungkinan besok-besok ada lagi. Mwahaha… Thank you for reading ^^

What do you think? :D


	3. Hate? Hate? Hate? Love!

**A/N** : Okeeh… USUK again anyone? 8D Only short story~

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC(_otaku Japan? =)) _), some English~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hate? Hate? Hate? Love!

Seperti biasa, _world conference _yang diadakan untuk membicarakan 'sesuatu' selalu berakhir dengan keributan dan para _nation _sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Selesai _conference _mereka pun satu per satu mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Hari itu, kebetulan Japan dan France sejalan untuk keluar dari gedung itu.

"Hmm… France-san, apa anda berpikir England-san sedikit… menyebalkan?" tanya Japan.

France tampak kaget. Tumben sekali Japan bisa berpikir seseorang menyebalkan, selain China_ maybe_. "Dan kenapa begitu, _mon cher_?" tanyanya.

Japan tersenyum kecil, "Ke-_tsundere -_nya begitu besar sampai-sampai sampai saat ini dia tidak juga mau mengakui perasaannya pada America-san," jelas Japan.

"Ah… jadi itu maksudnya," ujar France sambil tertawa, "Kau tahu, kau benar sekali _mon cher_. _Onii-san_ sangat ingin menyatukan kedua sejoli itu, tapi mereka terus-menerus menghindar," ujar France.

"Tadi pun mereka bertengkar," ujar Japan.

France mengangguk, "Benar…"

"Hmm… Kalau saja mereka benar-benar bisa mengakui—"

"Sssh!" France mendiamkan Japan, "Lihat!"

Kedua orang itu mengintip di balik dinding. America dan England tampaknya sedang… mengobrol?

"Oi, _Igirisu_, kau membenciku yah?" tanya America sambil nyengir.

England spontan kaget dan sepertinya wajahnya memerah, "Te… TENTU SAJA, _GIT_! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ujarnya sambil membuang mukanya.

"Jadi… kau membenciku yah…" ulang America.

England tambah kesal. Apa sih maunya America? "Sudah kubilang kan, _git_?"

"_So, you really hate me_, _Igirisu_?" tanya America lagi.

"Yes, America…!"

"You… hate me?"

"YES!"

"Do you really, really hate me?"

"_Oh, for godsake_. Harus kukatakan berapa kali? YES!" seru England.

"Do you love me?"

"YEEESS!" seru England frustasi.

…

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah England langsung memerah, nyaris menyamai merahnya tomat milik Spain.

America nyengir selebar mungkin, "Kau mencintaiku!" serunya bangga.

"Ko… _Kora_! Ka… KAU! KAU MENJEBAKKU! Gi… GIT!" seru England frustasi.

"Hahahaha! _Igirisu_ _loves me_~" America bernyanyi dengan senang, sementara England, wajahnya memerah sambil terus protes, walau… sepertinya dia senang juga.

France dan Japan yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan yah mereka bisa benar-benar mengakui satu sama lain," ujar Japan sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Yah… Kita tidak akan tahu_, mon cher_. _Only time will tell~_," ujar France sambil nyengir.

END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N** : How is it? XD Tell me what you think :D Sebenernya ini saya post versi Inggrisnya, tapi… pengen berbagi yang Indo language juga. Hehehe :D

Makasih sudah mau membaca XD


End file.
